


We were 2 kids

by Jia_Stormborn



Category: SHINee
Genre: I mean 2 Kids, Inspired by Taemin's new drop, M/M, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Stormborn/pseuds/Jia_Stormborn
Summary: A happy moment of youth.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	We were 2 kids

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Taemin release! I was up at 2 AM this morning to listen to Taemin and he did not disappoint.

Jonghyun huffed as the last person left the room. He hated holding the creative meetings in his studio for this reason. This reason is that during the meeting, Taemin had been beneath his desk, alternately nursing on his cock and silently sniggering against his thigh.  
Rolling his chair out, Jonghyun tugged the younger man into his lap, ignoring his protesting whine and his own aching cock to guide Taemin's mouth to his own.

Although he felt a wave of pleasure as the blond moaned into his mouth, Jonghyun concentrated on getting his pants off and resettling him on his thighs, smirking into Taemin's kiss when the younger male moaned again.

Taemin groaned when Jonghyun grabbed at his ass, gasping when the older man lifted him up, gently pulling out the plug he'd placed there this morning and once he'd guided Taemin's entrance to sit around the tip of his cock, slammed the dancer so that he swallowed Jonghyun to the hilt.

Despite the high, breathy keen Taemin let out, no one came running. As Jonghyun lifted him again to essentially shove his cock against Taemin's prostate, Taemin tipped his head back and moaned, loud as he pleased. No one had or would come running. Jonghyun's studio had been soundproofed long ago, and anyone who would knock now knew what they'd walk in on if they did so.

This was a holy communion neither had shared with any other and neither intended to do so. The love in Jonghyun's eyes and the teary adulation in Taemin's as they worked together to reach climax was all that they might have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me anything:  
>  <https://curiouscat.me/Seashine>


End file.
